World of Superman
World of Superman is a 2006 film set in the DCCU. Plot The story begins years ago, on the planet Krypton. Jor-El and his wife, Lara Lor-Van, deliver their son, Kal-El. Jor, realizing the tragedy that will fall upon his son if he does not act, gives Lara a crystal with both of their consciousnesses in it, then rushes to the Kryptonian science council and begs for them to allow him access to a Kryptonian shuttle. The council denies him access, knowing that he is only asking because of his belief that the planet will explode. The council asks Brainiac, a computer system installed from alien tech found on one of Krypton's outposts, and he lies to them, stating that Krypton's core is not unstable as Jor-El suggests. Jor tells the council that Brainiac is either wrong or lying. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking and Brainiac shuts down. Jor-El assaults one of the council members and steals the spaceport key. He then flees and uses his communication device to tell Lara to meet him at the spaceport. When Jor-El arrives, he locks down the facility's main doors and takes Lara and his son to the launch station. There, he finds the physical form of Brainiac, who is about to launch his own shuttle into space. Jor-El holds off the robot as Lara places Kal-El in a shuttle along with the crystal and a Kryptonian undersuit and launches him into the void. Brainiac reveals that it was he who brought Krypton to this state. He then transfers his consciousness into his own shuttle and blasts off into space. Five years later, the young Clark Kent engages in a baseball game with his friends. Lana Lang watches, and as Clark throws the ball to Pete Ross, he can hear the very crack of the bone when he tries to catch it. He rushes to Pete, asking him if he's okay. After taking Pete to hospital, Lana rides with Clark and his father, Jonathan Kent, home. knowing that Lana is already aware of his powers, Clark asks his father what is going on with him that makes him so much stronger than the other boys. The movie cuts to the Kent's garage. Jonathan uncovers the ship that Clark was found in, the same one sent into space from Krypton. Clark touches a small screen on the ship and it activates in response to Clark's detected DNA. After turning on, the ship opens, revealing a Kryptonian suit with the "S" symbol on it. A hologram of Jor-El appears, explaining Clark's origins and his real name. Clark asks what happened to Krypton. Jor-El explains that Brainiac, a computer system stolen from alien tech, brought Krypton to ruin, and tricked the science council into thinking otherwise. Meanwhile, in space, Brainiac's computer informs the artificial being that a Kryptonian transmission has been detected. Jor-El leaves one last message for his son, telling him to only use his enhanced abilities for the good of all mankind, and that the symbol of the House of El is the symbol of hope on Krypton. This message plays as we make the transition to modern day. The now in-his-20's Clark Kent makes his way to the Daily Planet. By accident, Clark bumps into an old woman, who tells him to watch where he's going in a very rude manner. Clark apologizes then continues to the Planet. Upon his arrival, he meets Jimmy Olsen, who points him in the direction of Perry White's office. There, Perry introduces him to Lois Lane, who he is assigned to accompany on her next task.